Te wo tsunaide
by CammiiLyin
Summary: Choosing to live in the past, Kagome takes on the roll on protecting the Jewel till she finds the perfect wish. But when Kami's send her someone , many things start to happen all around her.
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanna say thank you to all who read "Chasing you down" . This is a Kagome story. And the person who I promised to make a love story for between Kagome and that person is now here. A little over due , but I finally sat down and got to writing. **_

_**This story like all others I have written is rated M, For adults or people who can handle an adult story. You have been warned, blood and gore scenes, sexual scenes, language, and so on.**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha, I own the charters I make, and the plot , the other Inuyasha charters I am just using , I do not own them in any sorts. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_

**Te wo tsunaide **

_(Hold my hand)_

"_She's the girl that believes that what comes around goes around. The one that hopes for a better day. The one who won't give up on you. She's the girl that's unlike the rest. The one that spent her days smiling, and her nights crying. She's the girl that would love to be loved. The one that looks so damn strong, but feels so weak. She's the girl that picks herself up every time she falls."-Unknown._

_x._

"Stupid Inuyasha." Grumbled the girl who was dragging countless of bags to the well house. In the beating rays of sunlight it made she did not miss the heat of the summer day. Sweat coated her brow as she pushed herself up to the shrine steps to grab the last of the bags.

Since Naraku was destroyed she gave up on her hopes of having a life here. Days in school grew more apart, the school could no longer keep her in rolled. No matter how much she studied and tried to keep her grades up it was all in vein. Her mother had sat her down months ago and talked her into just dropping out. At first she did not want to drop out of school , that would mean she would officially drop her life here. Her and Inuyasha's relationship had gone nowhere since the death of the cursed spider.

After a week of talking to her mother, her mother had told her if she choose to stay in her time. She could always pick up where she left off , no matter the age. Many people had done it and she would be able to do so to.

Kagome finally said her good byes, promises to see her family again as soon as she could. Life in her home had taken off. Her mother finally started dating again, she was to be wed to a man who had a bigger heart than Kagome herself. After months after the engagement they had finally sat down and told him the family secret. At first he thought everyone had lost the marbles inside their head. Yet finally meeting the brash Inuyasha and showing him the well he came to terms with it. He had accepted their weird life with a true smile. He had helped her by buying her a nice sword and some old fashion summer dresses. He and his family came from wealth , he had got her mother a job and a high paying corp. So her mother's time was now shortened with work , sota was busy with friends and about to enter high school. Her grandfather was busy fixing the shrine.

Kagome thought it better to keep her stays on the other side of the well to be longer. She would stop in once and a while and stock up on food and anything she needed. The good thing was her family was bringing in more money and saved enough money for her to use to buy what she needed. Though she told her mom she was used to going without since times on the road she would run out and Inuyasha wouldn't let her leave. Yet her mother would not allow her to do without. In return she would come and stop by once or twice every other week.

Inuyasha finally showed up, after being an hour late. Instead of asking where he was, since she could of guessed. She made him carry more of the load, her form of punishment. She learned that she would never fully win the heart of her puppy eared friend. Sometime ago she learned to be ok with that, though he kept lying to her about it. Even if he thought he was sparing her feelings, he was truly upsetting her more with the lies.

They were the only two not to have settled down. Sango had finally agreed to be miroku's wife, even though everyone knew she couldn't say no. They had we two moons back, while hoping to be blessed with a first born. Shippo had set off with his training, not before the teary eyed goodbye and the promise to return to his adoptive mother. Kagome knew she could not hold the young fox kit back from what he needed. It killed her inside for him to leave her, yet she knew it would be for the best for now. She had finally understood the shed tears her mother would cry when she left, it was a mothers heart yearning for their child.

It was a quite trip back besides the mumbling and groaning from Inuyasha time to time. He was a strong man yet a few bags made him act as though he was an old man doing labor on a hot day. When they had finally got to her hut the villagers had made her some time back Inuyasha left her to do her cleaning. He would be working in the village today, later she would join him with the women and their food gatherings.

The one thing about this time was it would get lonely, Sango was off in the fields training while Miroku awaited Inuyasha's arrival. Leaving her to store more of her goods into her home, she was well stocked for months. Though she did not know what she would do with her life here. She had yet to make a wish on the jewel , which was causing problems all around her. She had taken the roll of protecting the jewel.

With that roll came many problems, with greedy humans and demons lurking about the village. Coming after her at every corner, every shadow. It was many problems for the young woman , who once thought of taking it to her time. Thinking it would be safer over there , while she started her life. Yet was sadly reminded that with the jewel on the other side of the well that led five hundred years into the future. That the portal too the two worlds would allow demons to creep over there that was in search of her.

She could not risk the price that would be asked if she were to leave this world for the other with the jewel. The people in her time would not understand what would befall them if the things that went bump in the night here, came there.

She didn't regret staying on this side of time, even though she would grow lonely time to time. She fit in this era better than her own. The kami had wrote her fate different than others, she knew she was meant for something , for _someone_. She would have to wait until till she found out what she was meant to do.

X . X . X . X .

Rubbing the sweat away from her brow she only managed to get more mud across her skin. She had finally finished planting crops with the women. With the amount of seeds they had planted it would be only weeks till they had many crops across the fields.

Excusing herself as the rest of the women finished cleaning up their home made tools. Kagome left to grab her bathing supplies. In this time humans did not really care for bathing, they would just ignore the sweat and dirt upon their skin. Kagome could not though, she was spoiled to hot showers and baths her whole life.

Once she made her way to the springs only a little far off into Inuyasha's forest. She wasted no time striping and slipping into the water. Rubbing the soap over her skin, she washed the dirt from her skin. She did not take long to wash her hair and the rest of her body, she knew it was not safe to be out here at such hours alone.

When she was getting out of the water to dry herself, she found herself frozen in fear. An feeling washed over her, a power she had never felt. It brushed her softly yet it had a fearing power behind it. She could tell it was strong, and close somewhere not too far off.

Freeing herself from her frozen state she hurried and dressed, paying no mind to her wetting clothes. Carrying the bundle in her hands she hurried off back to the safety of the village. Inuyasha would hear her scream, right? Almost breaking into a run, she dodged the trees while taking quick glances behind her.

It wasn't long till she came to terms with that she was just having a wild imagination the person was following her. Their presence went unknown in the shadows as they hid themselves in the night time shadows. Cursing to herself she hurried off as quickly as she could without running. She knew this person was not human, and in many cutlers when one ran they became pray. It was all about the chase , she did not want to be the pray tonight.

Finally breaking through the tree line the village came into sights, she was not too far off. That did not stop her quick pace. Finally closing in on the village the presence of the person stayed still. It did not move away nor did it keep following her.

She came into her hut finally able to breathe. Sitting down she started a small fire in her hut , to shed some light in the dark home of hers. The village was fast asleep, none aware of the presence of the person hovering in the tree lines.

She did not know if she should be worried that the person was just staying there. She felt no lace of anger, or intensions of wanting to harm anything or anyone. She would leave the person alone , unless it came closer. If the person was still there tomorrow she would go check it out, day light was better to fight or check things out. In this time you never knew what you were getting into. With human eyes , dark was your worst nightmare.

For now she would stay awake to make sure the person did not attack in the middle of the night. They did not need to lose any more people.

**I know not much for the first chapter, but like I promised a story with Kagome and the charter I made in "Chasing you down." People have read it know who I am talking about , people who don't you will find out. I don't want to spoil it.**

**C": Review please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews ! It means a lot that people already like the story . Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think !. **

_**Te wo tsunaide**_

_**(Hold my hand)**_

"_You've been hurt before. I can see it in your eyes. You try to smile it away but some things you can't disguise."- Unknown._

Her eyes felt heavy, as if someone added a weight she could no longer hold up. She knew she should of woken Inuyasha and warned him of the person that was on borderline of the forest. Yet she knew well that he would rush off into a fight without thinking things through. She did not know the reasons why the person lurked in the trees.

She had promised herself to stay awake, yet this night seemed harder than others. She had gone a day or so with no sleep, normally it was not that hard. Yet this time with possible danger that lurked so close to her home she could not stay awake. Her body fought to stay awake, yet her mind slowly shut down. Blue eyes slid closed as her mind finally relaxed into a light sleep. The dull fire in her room flickered low in the room.

The light was enough for the person who sat in the tree to see in. Though the fire was not needed for their eyes were sharp with power. The women fell asleep, under the weight of the power sent her way. He meant no harm towards the girl, there was no need for her to stay awake worrying over him. He had finally found her, though it was late in the day. Knowing it would be better to wait till the next sunrise he followed her back to her home. Though he could feel the fear forming within her powers, and her quick pace. He followed close by, keeping calm to show her that he was not here to cause her harm.

He had finally found her, his search was over now he just had to wait a few more hours.

x.

Kagome stirs at first light , Peeking outside the door it looked like she was in twilight zone. It was the last part of night and the wake of morning. Only a few people were about the village, moving around to head out to the fields to do their daily work before the heat came crashing in.

She could feel the power of the person from the night before lingering close by. The powers crept closer, yet washed back. It was almost as if the person was tugging her to move closer. Thinking back to her lessons, this person was calling her out. Looking around, Inuyasha was no were in sights, most likely still asleep in his own home.

Deciding to see what the person wanted, she grabbed her bows and headed out towards the forest. With the light outside growing stronger she was given a little relief that she could be seen, and see the other person if they choose to attack her.

x.

He could feel her closing in on him. Stepping in the path he awaited for her appearance. He was much older than she , yet he felt as if his heart would burst by the rhythm it was going.

He did not have to wait long till he seen black locks and blue eyes looking at him. Her bow in hand with an arrow in her fingers. A pain hit him as if he were struck by her, she was thinking that he would attack her. As if he could ever do such a thing.

"What do you want? Who are you ?" She questioned, she was smart as ever. His eyes scanned over her, she was still just as beautiful as he remember. Deciding not to keep her waiting any more his eyes met hers.

"I am Kuzzi , Do you not remember I?" He knew she wouldn't, she would have no way of remembering. His father had made sure to clear her memories of him long ago.

He could see the confusion in her eyes as she called forth memories trying to remember him.

"No I do not, what do you want. You have been here all night." Her eyes glanced over the man named Kuzzi. His named seemed to ring a bell somewhere within her mind though she did not know where. The man was breathe taking , though she did not know him and for now she did not trust him.

"I have come here to see you Kagome." His voice was smooth and calm, his eyes never flickered away. His hands folded in front of him, he stood tall as he waited for her. He could tell she was surprised that he knew her name. Smirking within himself at how much he knew of her though she did not need to know for the moment.

"How did you know my name? If you are here for the jewel you are not getting it!" She called out, this time her hand clutched her weapon more tightly. Her eyes narrowed waiting for an attack that would never come. Though his eyes flickered down at the jewel ,how he hated that thing. The girl was always stuck with it no matter what. If she remembered him, she would not yell such foolish things. He was in no need of the jewel , its power did not call to him for reasons she did not know.

"I know you Kagome, that is for a different time. I did not travel here for the jewel around your neck. You can feel how powerful I am , I do not wish for more power by a jewel that would only taint me. I came here to see you. I know you will not believe me, since everyone is after you, but I shall prove to you that you can trust me. There are things that I need to speak with you about, things I need to tell you." His voice was still calm, his eyes watched her every movement. Shortly after running the words through her head. She nodded, she would give only a little amount of trust for the moment. He did not seem to be lying, his aura did not flare like ones would do when lying.

"What is it you need to speak to me about then." Her arrow and bow lowered to her hips, her eyes scanned over the man once more taking in every detail she could.

"Not here, I must speak with you in privet. May we go to your home?" He questioned, he did not want to talk to the girl out in the open. Though a hut was just as open as if in the woulds, but as the village awoken the more sounds come. Drowning out their noise, unlike the forest where one could be spying.

"Come." She turned on heal, leading him back to her home. At least Inuyasha would be close by if she needed him. Soft footsteps was heard behind her, as the new man named Kuzzi followed behind.

**Wow thank you for all the reads and reviews, just trying to get up many chapters, before I have to update my other stories, and before my vacation when I will be gone for a week , with no laptop.**

**Review please! - Camille**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, I kind of wanted to do another update, I want to say thank you too all the people who have read and reviewed. It is great to know so many people like this story so far! . Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Also note, this chapter is for a girl I knew who died 5-19-13 at 6am. She just had her son a month ago, and got in the car with a drunk driver, and they crashed and she passed away leaving on girl with a broken leg and one in a bad coma. So since the weather is nice now please be careful to everyone who drinks, of age or not when drinking always be somewhere safe and always have a DD. And never get in the car while drinking! It is not worth it!**

**I now re thought my vacation, and will be going to Canada on foot, since I am going over there to drink.**

**STAY SAFE.**

**Te wo tsunaide**

**(Hold my hand)**

"_Don't mix bad words with your bad mood . You'll have many opportunities to change a mood, but you'll never get the opportunity to replace the words you spoke." – Unknown._

He had caught glances at the humans working around the village. None stopped to talk to them nor did they hold any anger in their eyes. It was all too Kagome and Inuyasha who changed this village, it would be the first village to have demons and humans to live together in peace. These people did not fear or cast judgment on all demons, only the ones who wanted to do harm.

Kagome led him to her hut stepping in she stood to the side to allow him in. His big frame was hard since the hut was not built for someone of his height. It had dawned on Kagome how big he was, she stood around a good 5'3, and Kuzzi easily reached 6'7. Moving to the pit that was placed in the center she started a small fire for tea. Giving Kuzzi a nod to sit down on the other side.

Kagome glanced up time to time to look at the odd man. She had never seen someone like him, with such colors about him. His hair was black like hers, but much longer. It was pulled up into a high pony for a man, while it was black greens , and blues and some red streaks were mixed into his hair. In her time one would think he had just dyed his hair. Yet in this time it was possible for someone to have such odd hair coloring.

His eyes was got her the most, they were emerald green that shined even in the dullest of light. While speckles of blue and red swirled in the greens. They were beautiful eyes, as if they were hand made just for him. His skin was tan a fine olive color it showed he was in the sun a lot or just born with fine skin. His face had marking that she had seen before and some she had not. On his cheek bones he had strips that resembled Sesshomaru on one side he had two strips one green the other black that came to a point on his cheek. On the other side he had matching strips but this time blue and red. On the top of his forehead where his short bangs were was a green leaf within a blue and red circle it was his print that lay in the middle of his forehead. He was a beautiful man, yet he could be dangerous if he so choosed.

"What is it you want to speak to me about?" Kagome questioned, her eyes went back to fixing the boiling tea. The man that was across her was relaxed as if nothing was wrong in his life. He was calm and border line pleased to be where he sat.

"Ah yes. The matters I have come to speak to you about are very important. But I am afraid that I can only tell you so much. " He stated, he knew he could not tell her everything. For his orders were what they were. He could not defy his father, for he would lose something he was finally granted , which was her.

"Why is that?" Blue eyes met his, handing him the cup of tea he took it with a smile. After sitting back into place.

"It is because I answer to someone of higher power. The jewel you see was made by the Kami herself. It was foolish to make such a thing and place it into the hands of a mortal. I am not saying you are not able to protect the jewel , for you have done an amazing job . Yet the jewel has caused un-wanted wars across this land." Kagome nodded, what he said was true. To create such a thing and leave it in the hands of people who were only greedy at heart would cause problems. She did not understand the Kami and their fates. Most the time she thought they used them as a game with the way they set some people's lives. Yet she did not questioned their actions.

"I know a lot about you Kagome. And I know this will confuse you, and you will have many questions, but some I will not be able to answer. " He sipped his tea , awaiting her response.

"What do you know about me.?" She questioned, she did her best trying to hide herself from the people of this time. Only a few knew of her secrets that she kept well hidden.

"I know that you come from a time five hundred years from now. You were pulled down here for the jewel ,since you are the only one that is able to keep it from tainting. I know this because it is me that has to know. I am supposed to watch you and protect you for the upcoming battle. I cannot tell you more than that, all I can say is that you are needed. " His eyes looked down, so much he wanted to tell her, yet like his father had told him he would have to wait. Praying and hoping that Kagome would not turn him away or not believe him.

Before she could open her mouth to say something red flew into the room. Cursing under her breath for not feeling him in time to stop him. Too late to stop the over protective Inu she just flinched for the loud impact of his voice.

"Who the hell are you!" And so it began.

**This is shorter sorry , I ended up getting really sick so my plans all got cut short, so I decided just to put something small up. Birthday is in 2 days thank god I am feeling better. Toying with if I should make another chapter and post it later on. **

**Read and review !**

**STAY SAFE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to many things going on in my life, I fell behind in my writing, sorry for such a later update. Here it is, hope you enjoy ! Let me know what you think..**

**Te wo tsunaide**

**(Hold my hand)**

"_I'm sorry if you don't like my honesty. But to be fair I don't like your lies."-Unknown_

Red and silver hogged the door way, blocking out most of the sun light. His face scrunched in anger as he glared at the new man in Kagome's home. Kuzzi though did not flinch at the loud mouth man, he already knew who he was before he even laid eyes on him. Though this time seeing him he was not out for blood, '_Kagome's blood'_ . He thought remembering the old life they were in before this one.

"Inuyasha calm down!" She hissed, having enough of her colorful friend. Always the one to rush into everything, not taking a moment to think of what he was doing. He had proven his method to be fatal in not only his life but others. Though he cared deeply for the few that were around him, he never really allowed a thought to replay twice.

"Kagome, you can't be bringing demons this close to the village, have you lost your mind?! How do we know this guy isn't after you know what." He hissed, he knew the man in the hut could hear him, this time his eyes flickered too the blue eyed girl. Her face still annoyed, though before she could comment on her friends thoughts Kuzzi spoke up. Taking a stand he towered of the height of Inuyasha, gold eyes meeting his once more.

"If I wanted the jewel you accuse me of wanting, I could of taken it by now and be long gone by now before you could even find me. I am not here for the jewel, I do not need it's powers. I am here for another reason, which I have already explained. I shall be outside, you can speak with her alone if you wish." His eyes went back to Kagome once more before heading the door, Inuyasha jerked to the side to allow the man to leave . When his ears could no long hear the man that just left , he turned to face his friend once more.

"Kagome what are you thinking?!" His voice echoed on the walls, Kagome took her stand as her blue eyes looked over the man she spent so many years with. She knew he was doing this because he cared, yet she would not allow him to mess up anything. If what Kuzzi said was true she would need him on their side, along with any help she could get.

"Inuyasha he is here to help us, he can't tell us a lot of what is coming, but it would be good to have him on our side. I know you can feel how strong he is." She hissed, she didn't want the man to hear her and Inuyasha's conversation about him, it would be rude.

"Kagome something is going on, but how do we know he is not just using you to get the jewel?! I am not sure if he can be trusted! If he were too turn on us, what would we do then !" Inuyasha did not want to trust this man. Though Kagome had a good call on a lot , she knew who was lying and who wasn't. Yet would her luck run out? Would this man be so good at lying that he is what Kagome used to say 'A wolf in sheep's clothing?' . In these days and ages you could not trust everyone, even humans didn't trust other humans. This time was filled with war and greed, and Kagome had only been here for a few short years. People would do anything to win a battle, or to have the upper hand. And as of lately Kagome has become the main target.

"Inuyasha, I believe him. I don't know why, but I do have a good feeling about this. Would it make you feel better if we took this day by day?" Her hands on her hips, she looked to Inuyasha hoping that he wouldn't fight so much. Knowing her hopes so high she allowed the half demon to growl and grumble on how she was wrong. After what seemed like hours Inuyasha headed for the door.

"This is not over Kagome, Just so ya know." Before leaving the girl behind to help in the village.

"Of course not." She grumbled

**Short, just wanted it out since I was so busy as of late.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My laptop is really screwed up, but thankfully within two months I will be getting a mac pro so I will be able to update more and faster. Due to this laptop being all screwed up I was not able to write. But I am finally able to open word! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

'_My strength did not come from lifting weights. My strength came from lifting myself up when I was knocked down.'- Bob moore_

Minutes after Inuyasha had left, Kuzzi had reentered the hut. An amused look dancing in his eyes, Kagome was sitting down fixing the tea. He had heard the argument between the two. Inuyasha was just looking out for her and the jewel. These days' people could not be trusted, he could be a wolf in sheep's clothing and they would never know. Yet his heart was pure he did not wish to cause any harm to her, or her friends. He wanted to be near her, be with her. Never would he hurt her or betray her, Kami was his witness so to say.

"He doesn't trust easy does he?" He mused , while taking his spot on the other side of the fire. Kagome puffed out a sigh. If he only knew how Inuyasha was, if he only knew.

"No he doesn't, I think it is because of his past. But he does have a point; I mean we had quite the few tricks on us from time to time. So don't take offence if we don't give you our trust right away."

Everyone in the group had done something worth questioning loyalty. Though over time they grew to be great friends, along with great battle partners. They all had hardships in their pasts, trust was hard for anyone to earn. Yet Kagome was always willing to be the first to give it. Over the years she learned from mistakes, her gut never led her wrong.

"Ahh, I understand. I myself have had people cross me after earning something for fragile. I understand that one must work to get the trust of others."

"So when is this so called battle going to take place?" She questioned, she would want as much information she could get. Even the littlest detail could mean your death or victory.

"I cannot tell you that. But I can train you along with protecting you and the village till the time of battle happens. Many things will come over the next year." He would not leave her, even if she asked him too. He would watch her from the shadows; he would not allow someone to harm her. Kagome meant more to him; he waited so long for this moment. He would be damned if someone try and take it away from him.

"Hmm, alright. You shall help around the village, at night we can train for a few hours a day. You may stay here, or you can sleep outside. Some demons like to sleep outside in the wild they feel closer to earth. I won't be offended if you choose to sleep outside." She gave a small smile, Inuyasha hardly slept indoors, only if he passed out from all the work along with days without sleep. He had been sleeping more lately, either in trees or some place within his own hut.

Though he enjoyed sleeping outside , with fresh air along with the wild life. He would not give up the chance to be close to her. He would make do with the hut, just for her. He would have no problem being lulled to sleep with her scent so thick in the home.

"I shall stay inside the hut, it would be better if I do so. Shall we do our training tonight, or shall we start tomorrow?" His colorful eyes looked to hers, he swore he could get lost in the soft warm sea. He would willing drown himself in them, if she allowed him to do so. This time he would have her, he would be the winner, the one who came out on top.

"Tonight, we shall see where I need to practice more. If that is alright with you?" His heart swelled, she could of slacked off. Pushing it off to the next day, yet she wanted to start right away. He gave a nod to her, biting back the small smile that wished to graze his lips. It was harder for her smile brighten as she looked to him.

Sadly though their moment was cut short, for Inuyasha was back. His grumbles coming from outside the hut. He was not happy about anything, about the new person in the village. He trusted Kagome, he always had since the day they met. Since the day she broken the spell Kikyo had put him under. Kagome had awoken him, stayed by him, help him grow. He had never had someone so close to him, his mother was ripped from him in early years. His father was gone before he even got to see him. His first loved betrayed him, and even though she was back from the grave, his heart felt distant from the old love. Though he did not love Kagome the way he knew he should , it didn't mean he wouldn't fight till his last breath for her.

He would have to allow this new man in , if his words rang true. They would need all the help they could get.

**Hope you like it, I know its short. Let me know what you think, If you have any ideas, please share ! :D **

**Much love, Camille. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok my laptop allows me to use word, and doesn't freeze or anything while using it, when I try to go online it takes an hour to do anything. If I could do this from my phone it would be so much better. But sadly my Iphone doesn't like me or want to work with me in any way.**

**Here we go with another chapter, thank you for the reviews. They always help me !**

"_To win, you must push yourself to break, then rebuild, over and over, only then can you truly win."_

Kuzzi had stepped aside to allow Kagome the room she needed to get her things set up for the day. He knew she took her work seriously around the village. Everyone knew that Kagome was a hard worker. You could tell by her strong arms, her strong legs. Most of all you could tell it in her eyes.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked around her supplies. Her arms held strong to the tools and herbs she would need for the day. Next time she seen her mother she would pick up a garden bag. If she were to place any of the things in her other bags, they would rip and dirty before half the day was gone.

"I suppose so, if you need help I shall be there. Isn't that part of the deal ?" Before she could stop him, her vision came back. He had taken most of the tools from her, he had them tucked under one arm.

"Thanks, I forget how many tools I need to bring sometimes." She smiled softly, he made it look like nothing while she was struggling with seeing and holding up all the tools.

"No problem, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." His voice was soft, holding the mat open he waited till she stepped out to follow her. They walked side by side in silence down the dirt road to the fields. Women worked in planting, the men made rows for the women to plant. It all worked together, everyone had their fair share of work. In the end they all won with crops, allowing them to feed themselves and their growing family.

Kuzzi would be working with her for the day, till he got the hang of the small system they had. She didn't want to send him off with the other men, who knew nothing of him mostly with Inuyasha. Kuzzi could handle himself, she didn't doubt that. The feel of his power let her know he was one to have on the good side rather than the bad side. Yet she did not want him to assaulted with Inuyasha brash mouth and his willingness to fight anyone who didn't agree with him.

"Just place them right there." She pointed, while she dropped her tools to the ground. Today would not be so kind to them. The heat would pick up, making it more of stressful day. It was not even the breaking point of the day, not even close to it. Kagome hated the weather here, if only the person who created a A/C lived in this time ..if only.

Kuzzi was a fast learner, after a while she no longer needed to help him or tell him what to do. She was thankful for him knowing his way around planting. Last thing she needed was to keep an eye on his work while she did hers.

"So Kagome, How is life with all the travels behind you?" He questioned, the more he could know of her the better.

"It's been a little slow, took some time to adjust ya know? I mean we were always on the move and the breaks were always something to look forward too. With no Inuyasha breathing down my neck anymore, it gets pretty boring." Rolling her shoulders at the end of her comment did not go unmissed. Kagome was always one to be first to do something , willing to go. Sometimes she was a little slow, yet she always finished always going on.

"I sometimes miss it, I miss how close everyone was. Don't get me wrong, we all see each other. But with all the danger and the quest being finished everyone is able to start their lives. So we don't really get to be around one another." That was one thing Kagome missed, the nights out under the stars, with her friends around the camp fire. Laughs and tears, to blood and sweat. Yet at the end of every day they were grateful for one another. They had all grown, at first unsteady , yet after the years they were all ready to stand on their own two feet.

"You miss those times, don't you?" He questioned, though he knew what she would say already. Yet he hit the bull's-eye it seemed. She went silent, thinking over what to say it was a hard answer even if it seemed so easy.

"Yes I do, but I would not ask to re-live them. So much pain we all had to deal with .Even if we had each other, there are something's in this world you have to face alone. I would not ask my friends to feel that pain again just so I could be happy. I hold onto the memories and for now that is enough." Her hands busied themselves with the dirt. She didn't want to re-live memory lane. It would just make her miss it more, that was the last thing she wanted.

"You know , you sound like a very good friend." He smiled softly , his eyes darting to look at her without turning his head. He wouldn't want her to think of him creepy.

"I hear that a lot." Her voice was soft, he knew he had lost her to her own thoughts.

Kagome didn't notice that Kuzzi had slipped away, her mind was busy with thoughts of her friends. The heat no longer bothering her since it was not first within her mind. She did notice a small bottle in front of her face, when Kuzzi returned.

"Huh?" She was dumb founded, she was so busy in her thoughts she did not notice anything around her.

"Here drink , you forgot to bring water with you. I went and got you some, at the rate you are going you will pass out." He smiled, it was returned to him when her face lit up. Her small hands wrapped around the bottle and allowed the cold liquid to slide down her now noticing dry throat. Finishing the water she handed back the bottle to its rightful owner.

"Thank you, I tend to forget to bring something to drink." It was nice to see someone looking out for her. Inuyasha wouldn't do anything till she passed out, then when she came too , he would yell at her out of worry. Yelling how foolish she was along with she was stupid for forgetting water. Although she knew it was out of worry for her. Inuyasha always thought she would drop dead one day. Little did he want to know she was much stronger then he gave her credit.

Maybe the new guy wouldn't be too bad after all.

**This one is a little longer , but I am proud to put out another chapter so soon. I think I owe to you guys for being so late !. Anyway let me know what you think, I am trying to get them know each other a little before all drama starts to happen. If you have any thoughts, or have any ideas . You are more then welcome to share, and will get credit . I always listen to what you guys have to say.**

**Now off to have a few drinks and relax. Have a good one everyone !**

**Camille !**


End file.
